Cable ties may be used to secure at least one cable or wire in place. The cable tie may include, for example, a pawl configured to engage a strap having teeth.
Removal of the installed cable tie, however, may be problematic. Conventionally, the cable tie may be removed by one or more techniques. For example, a sharp object, such as a razor blade or a knife, may be used to cut through the strap to release the cable tie. However, the sharp object may damage cables or other equipment retained by the cable tie and may present a safety risk for operators. Another conventional approach is to use a tool that cuts or otherwise damages the pawl of the cable tie, causing the pawl or a portion thereof to disengage from the strap. Accordingly, damaging the pawl may produce FOD (foreign-object debris), which is undesirable, for example, in aircraft applications.